Blame it on a kiss
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Continuation of "This is unexpected". Parker sees something that breaks her heart and Eliot must convince her it was mistake. (This writer sucks at summaries, please read inside) Parker/Eliot.R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blame it on a kiss

**Pairing**: Parker/Eliot (a little little liiittle bit of Eliot/Kaye but like nothin' really, just slight mentions of it)

**Disclaimer**: Not mine...I think?

**Spoilers**: 3X06 "The Studio Job" if you haven't watched, which at this point I think everyone has except me.

**A/N**: This is a continuation of my last fic **"This is unexpected**" It has tiny mentions of it so its cool if you haven't read it, I highly recommend you to do it though just so you can tell me what you think! Also I so highly approve of Christian Kane singing, he should do it in every single episode.

Love you all!

Fran

* * *

She was supposed to let him know they were ready to go, just that plain and simple. She expected to find him with his brand new fans, signing autographs, but she was wrong. So wrong. What she saw was Eliot and a woman sharing a small but passionate kiss. Like the one he and Parker had shared no more than two hours before.

To say her heart exploded and her eyes brain melted was an understatement. Parker had never cried over a man before, she had never fallen for anyone, there hadn't been a man in her life that had stolen her heart in any way possible, until she had met him. Now the man who had stolen her heart was also breaking it.

He didn't even notice she was there; she did a double take when he stared at the woman before him and smiled. He was somewhat happy, happier than when he had kissed her. It was painful to compare their kiss to the other but she couldn't help it. When he had kissed her she had been surprised, shocked and he had promised he wouldn't forget it. Was he lying? Of course he was. She had the living proof now.

She felt so silly. So ridiculous. Almost crying in the corner for a man she never truly had. It had been one kiss, one amazing kiss and nothing more. There was nothing more between them. She had to focus on that.

Xxxxxxxx

It had been two days since the incident – she now referred to their kiss as an incident – and neither of them spoke about it. Though the crew noticed something was off between them, probably because the fact that Parker had been ignoring Eliot as much as she could. She didn't even poke him anymore, nor did she sit next to him. It wasn't because she was sad, but because she was still very angry at herself and seeing him everyday made her feel foolish and then that led to being slightly angrier. It was a never ending torture. So the most natural thing to do was pretend he didn't existed, though it hardly worked, or pretend her heart didn't beat faster every time he mentioned her name. That was in fact more plausible.

"Men who cheat." Parker said. Her eyes focused on the screen before her. She sat next to Sophie, Eliot on the other side of the table next to Nate.

They all stared at her, with confusion at the sudden anger in her voice. They were discussing a new con; a woman had come to them for help, she feared her husband was doing bad things after part of the money from their account was missing and he had vanished from the world. She had been looking for him, even called the police, but he was nowhere to be found. Now the team was discussing all options for the husband to be missing, from being dead to being kidnapped. Sophie had pointed out that the woman had been completely irritated when they spoke, and she figured she knew what was happening but didn't want to accept it.  
"That's what it pisses everyone off. Men who cheat, who make promises and never keep them. Or men who kiss one woman and the next minute they're kissing someone else, just like that."

The group exchanged a confused look, except Eliot, who frowned and shifted in his seat. Parker knew his eyes were on her, she also knew at that moment that he'd figured everything out. The next minute she was up off her stool and out of the building, no one said a word when she left nor did they notice the tears running down her cheeks.

"Parker!" He yelled her name, but she never turned around. She kept walking, her pace faster as she felt him following close behind. Didn't he understand she didn't want to see him? Or speak to him? "Parker, wait. Just wait!"

"Leave me alone, Eliot." she spoke harshly, but he didn't stop.

She climbed the last remaining steps that lead towards her safe place; the roof, breathing the cool air as the door closed behind her. The tears didn't stop, no matter how many times she wiped them away, they kept coming back. If she could stop being angry, if she could stop the pain in her heart for just one moment everything would be easier, lot easier, but it never happened.

"Can we talk?" Eliot spoke behind her. She didn't turn around when he spoke, afraid he might see her tears and the heart break written on her face. "I know you're angry, I understand…"

"Do you?" she said turning around abruptly. He watched her completely in awe at the sight of her tears and the fury she spoke with. "Do you really understand any of this?"

"Parker, I'm trying." Eliot tried to approach her, but she stepped back when he tried to reach her. "But if you don't say anything, if you don't talk to me…we haven't spoken in two days, how can I understand?"

"You—You have no idea how angry I am." she blurted. "I'm angry at myself, at all of this. Why would I, for a moment, think there was going to be something more? Of course not!…God, of course not"

"Parker…"

"I shouldn't have let it happen…" she whispered, the tears she had been wiping constantly kept falling and falling, she was tired of trying to make them stop. She let them free. "I shouldn't have let you kiss me—I shouldn't have kissed you—"

If Eliot didn't understand her sudden outburst, now he did. His eyes fell to the ground and sighed in exasperation, running a hand across his face. Their kiss had happened two days ago, something unexpected but incredible at the same time, but he had also made the mistake of kissing someone he shouldn't have. Parker had seen them, there was no other way she was this upset if she hadn't seen it.

"I don't regret it. I told you I wouldn't…"Eliot spoke, approaching her slowly, hoping she wouldn't walk away.

"You wouldn't? But you did see the opportunity to kiss someone else, when minutes before you kissed me." she told him.

"It was a mistake. I wasn't…"

"No!" she snapped at him. "Don't justify yourself by saying it was a mistake. Don't tell me you shouldn't have done it, no one forced you. No one! But you did it anyway, right? You let me feel—feel like this—made everything special, made a promise you were going to break later. I'm done with this. I'm done, I can't. That's why I don't do this, that's why I don't fall for anyone—I knew you would break my heart, I saw it coming, but I just let myself go."

"Parker, I'm sorry." he whispered. Her eyes watering made his heart turn into pieces.

"Yeah—so am I." she said, wiping the last remaining tears of her face. "But you know what's amazing of all this? I kept wishing for you to come and kiss me. How stupid am I?"

She turned around left him standing there, in the cold night. Now it was his turn to be left heartbroken.

**TBC**

* * *

yes of course it has another chapter, cause well I don't know you guise I just wanted to write another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: All I'm gonna say right now are two things; First, thank you for reading, reviewing and for being so nice to me. Second, I did not plan this fic to be a two chapter story but then it happpened and I just couldn't help it. I really REALLY hope you like this one.

Love,

Fran

ps: don't forget you can follow me on tumblr, my username is "retrieval-specialist"

* * *

It had been two weeks without saying a word, only speaking when necessary; in front of the team so they would think everything was okay, during cons when they were inevitably paired up. Parker was still very cold towards him when they were alone, Eliot could feel the apathy in the way she looked at him, without a hint of emotions, it was as if she had built a wall around her heart. It hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Well, I'm going home, I'm beat." Parker said, standing up from the couch and gathering her stuff. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride?" Eliot asked. She stopped on her tacks; the kind smile that was adorning her face suddenly vanished and was transformed into a deep frown.

"I'd rather walk." she responded coldly and left the room without another word.

"Whatever you did to Parker, you better fix it." Nate told him. Hardison followed him suit, nodding at the words his boss said. Eliot eyed him with embarrassment, already shaking his head in response.

"I didn't do anything to Parker." he said, but the way both men looked at him made him believe they didn't trust his words.

"Of course you didn't, man." Hardison said, sarcastically. "'Cause they way she looks at you every time you open your mouth means she adores you right now."

"I—I don't know—" he stumbled. "We sorta argued and she got mad, that's all."

"No, that's not all." Nate said. "What happened?"

"Well…" He shifted on his seat, mentally preparing himself to explain what had happened and also to receive some yelling, probably from Hardison. He knew he had done wrong; no one had to tell him that. "The night I performed, we eh—we kissed."

"You did what?" Hardison asked in disbelief.

"And then I kissed Kaye." he spoke quickly, avoiding both men inquisitive gaze.

"The same day?" Nate asked him, he only nodded. The reaction he got was the one he obviously expected and deserved; a slap on the head from Hardison and a shake of the head by Nate. Both hurt equally.

"What the hell, dude!" Hardison complained. "You're so fucked up, so beyond fucked up. How could you do that? I mean, I knew you were a womanizer, but I didn't know you were just plain stupid. Stupid!"

"I know, alright! I know I screwed up, it was a mistake."

"Oh no. Don't use that. No." Hardison spoke, this time he was visibly angry. "Taking the wrong bus home is a mistake. Pouring salt instead of sugar into your tea is a mistake. This, what you did, is being a damn ass-shit."

"Alright, alright. I think it's more than clear that Eliot is an idiot." Nate spoke. Eliot just rolled his eyes at his boss' words. "So what are you going to do to fix things?"

"I don't know…" he responded.

But Eliot had tried, he was trying, but no matter what he did, nothing worked. She still had the hateful look on her face every time he spoke, she still responded harshly to whatever he asked her. There was no way to get to her.

"You know, I've never done this before." he continued. "I've never been in a relationship, or in something serious, I don't know what to do in cases like this. How do I apologize? What do I say to make things better?"

"Say you're sorry." Hardison interrupted him. "Repeatedly."

"I already did!" he explained. "I said I was sorry but I guess it got her madder."

"You said you were sorry for kissing the other woman, right?" Hardison asked him. Eliot frowned, not quite sure. His friend shook his head and sighed in frustration. "You have to be specific, if you're say you're sorry she's in gonna think you're sorry for kissing her, not Kaye. Seriously dude, you're dumb."

"Eliot, you need to find a way for her to forgive you." Nate told him. "And don't do this because I'm telling you or Hardison, do it because you care about her. Because you do, right?"

He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. He hadn't thought about it, not quite that much, but being away from Parker had affected more than he cared to admit. The last two weeks had been a nightmare, the silent treatment she was giving him (and he quite deserved) was taking its toll on him. He cared about her, or maybe he liked her or perhaps he felt more; he wasn't sure, either way he missed her terribly.

"More than you can imagine." he responded finally.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here, man?" Hardison asked him. "Go to her!"

It took him an hour to get to her house. Not because he couldn't find it, thanks to the GPS Hardison had put in everyone's cellphones he had found it in twenty minutes, it was because he was lost at what to say to her. Like he had told Nate he hadn't been in a serious relationship or had serious feelings for anyone in a long time - his last girlfriend being Amee and he knew that didn't end well - and he couldn't figure out the right words or how to express what he felt. He didn't want to mess up, he didn't want to lose Parker for being stupid (like Hardison had very well put).

He stopped by a bakery and two minutes later he was already standing in front of Parker's apartment. He knocked once, twice and got no response. He figured she knew it was probably him and didn't want to open, which was a very reasonable attitude considering she was still upset, but later to his surprise Parker was standing in front of him.

"Eliot, what are you doing here?" she asked him, surprised to see him there. "How did you find me?"

"Hi. Yes, I realize it's quite late and I thought about doing this in the morning, but I couldn't wait." he spoke. "And I found your house using Hardison's GPS."

"That is for emergencies only and I hardly doubt this is an emergency." she responded a little bit annoyed.

"I think it is." he told her. "Can I come in?"

She hesitated, but stepped aside to let him in. He looked around quickly; the lack of furniture in the room took him by surprise, there were only the essentials like a couch, a tv and nothing more. It was very Parker; she was always on the move so he figured more decorations had no point if she was moving away later.

"Whatever you're gonna say, please make it quick, I'm tired." she told him, the annoyance didn't leave her face or her voice.

"Parker, I know you're still upset." he spoke. Parker turned away from him and walked towards the kitchen, avoiding him. He didn't expect to get that reaction from her so quickly, either way he followed her closely. "That's why I came to apologize…"

"Did you tell Nate and he convinced you to come?" she questioned him as he put the kettle on the stove. He was surprised she knew all of it. "Right, of course."

"No." he responded. "I mean, yes, I told Nate and yes, he told me to come, but I was going to do it anyway."

"Of course you were." she said sarcastically. "Well you're here, you said you were sorry now you can leave"

"Parker are you ever gonna forgive me?" he asked her and waited for her answer. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed heavily.

"I'm not mad at you, I told you before." she said. He frowned deeply. "I'm mad at myself, and you're a reminder of how angry I am for letting myself fall for—you. It was my fault, I should have stopped you the first time and I didn't. I don't know why…"

"Maybe because you wanted this to happen as much as I did."

"You kissed another woman, Eliot." she said, the annoyance returning to her face. "The same day you kissed me, even an hour after we did. How can you possibly come here and tell me you wanted this?"

"Because I did." he told her. "Perhaps I didn't know how much until I kissed Kaye. And before you say anything I know it's not an excuse and I don't justify what I did, I'm just being honest with you like I should have been from the beginning."

"So what, you're telling me is that you had to kiss another woman to know what who you really wanted was me, right?"

"It sounds awful when you say it like that…"

"That's what you said!"

"I know." he said. "It doesn't make me less of an idiot."

"Eliot, I told you I don't expect anything more or anything less from you." she told him, a little calmer this time. "I don't want a relationship, I don't expect serenades or flowers or declarations of love. I just don't want you to play with my feelings like you've done with so many others', okay? I don't think I'll be able to handle it, so if you don't like me just say it…"

"But I do like you." he said. "You think I'd be here if I didn't? No! Look, I know I'm not the relationship type of guy, I've broken more hearts than I would like to admit, but it's different with you. I didn't feel like my heart was breaking when other girls gave me the silent treatment, but it happened with you. I realized that maybe I'm an ass for kissing Kaye. Hell, I don't know why I did that! And I can't take it back, I can only promise you I won't do it again, that you are who is making me want to do more than just kissing…I probably want more. I'm maybe ready for more."

"With me?" she asked him.

"With you, yeah." he said. "If you want to, that is."

"Well…" She looked away, pretending to be considering her answer for a moment. Eliot looked down, visibly confused at her hesitation; perhaps she didn't like him after all. But then her hesitation turned into a smile, and he suddenly felt hopeful. "There's something you must know and understand before we venture into this relationship thing; I'm not good at it. At all. I might freak out or yell or get ridiculously possessive and crazier than I am, so if that's not right you have to tell me."

"Well, I'm not good at it either, so I guess you're very entitled to freak out or be crazy." he responded, walking slowly towards her, she responded by doing the same.

"We're so gonna suck at this." she said, amused.

"At least we can suck at relationships together."

"That sounds like a great plan."

They met half way, their fingers immediately entangling, their bodies insanely close. His lips touched hers briefly and she moaned against them as he closed the distance between them.


End file.
